1. Field
The present application relates to power control and more specifically to methods and devices used to control an output power of an amplifier device.
2. Description of Related Art
One way to control the output power of an amplifier device is to control a power at a drain of an output stage of the amplifier device. Such a control can be used in any amplifying circuit that produces signals with constant envelope modulation, such as in a constant envelope cellular modulation scheme. By controlling a voltage to an amplifying circuit (e.g. drain of an output stage of an amplifier), output power control is achieved.